


一千零一

by phasein



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 未來捏造, 沒有結局的結局(?), 私設（牽涉角色家庭背景）, 自創角色
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasein/pseuds/phasein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>せななる同居多年後嵐姐終於覺得自己對瀨名泉的感情是愛情。啊，好雷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一千零一

「唉呀。」

「怎麼了？」

「好像壞了……」

 

鳴上嵐看著自己手上的時鐘發楞。銀灰色的電子鐘有著簡潔的外觀，看上去就是個小巧的盒子，冷光顯示的時間字體也是纖細流暢的風格；鐘的外觀與三年前購入時沒有什麼不同，然而鐘面上顯示的日期跟時間卻停留在一個多小時前。嵐已經試過把電池拔出來又放回去，但時鐘依然無法正確運作。

 

嵐還記得，那是剛搬到現在居所大約三個月後的一個休假日。他在店裡看到這個鐘的瞬間便決定要買下－－各個細節都符合他喜好的物品並不多，一旦看到便難以割捨。雖然在收銀台把信用卡交出去的時候，「買了要放在哪裡」的疑慮在腦海中一閃而逝，但看著店員刷卡結帳的動作，還有被細心包裝起來、安穩放進店家紙袋裡的鐘，「不好意思我不買了」這句話終究還是沒說出口。

後來他在房子裡無頭蒼蠅似的繞了好幾圈，為了尋找可以放置新時鐘的地方傷透腦筋，最後幾乎是心虛的把鐘放在床邊的櫥櫃上。對習慣使用手機鬧鈴、也因為工作而習慣整天帶著手機的嵐和同居人來說，在房間裡擺一個鐘其實有些多餘，當時屋裡只有餐廳掛了掛鐘，生活上也未曾感到什麼不便。把只是因為想買就買下、沒有事前考慮過用途的物品放進共用的空間，而且還是臥室，讓嵐不禁緊張兮兮的開始想像同居人會怎麼抱怨、甚至生氣。

但即使如此，他還是很想把這個鐘放在臥室裡。不知該說是任性的少女心或是沒來由的彆扭，他一邊對鐘放在床邊的樣子非常滿意，覺得和臥室的裝潢風格如此協調的鐘就是該放在這裡，一邊為了想像中五十三個不同版本的同居人震怒繪卷而坐立難安，到了他自己都忍不住覺得好笑的程度。

嵐懸在半空中的心直到同居人結束工作返家都遲遲沒有放下。在對方踏進臥室準備就寢的時刻，他簡直有種想要尖叫出聲的衝動－－如果真的出口，那大概會是混和了驚慌、緊張、還有一點點興奮期待的聲音吧。

 

結果同居人的反應淡然到令他簡直有點失望。

 

『你新買的？還挺好看的。』

鐘被毫無阻礙的接受了。

自己一下午的煩惱在此刻顯得愚蠢至極。開心和困惑和輕微的懊惱塞滿了胸口，發不出聲的嵐只能張大了眼睛、盯著迅速準備就寢的同居人，然後得到一個一如往常的皺眉。

『為什麼還傻站著？煩欸，明天不是要早起嗎？我要關燈了。』

在床上躺平的時候，嵐心想，會為了「這麼兇果然才是正常的」、「雖然說完就馬上關大燈，但有等到人家躺好才關掉床頭燈呢」這些事感動不已，自己大概才是有哪裡不對勁吧。

 

「我看看。」

對著伸出手的同居人，嵐一邊說著「泉ちゃん，你會修嗎？」一邊把鐘遞了出去。

嵐的同居人兼同事——瀨名泉接過鐘的同時，以理所當然的語氣回道：「當然不會啊。」

「哎唷，泉ちゃん你真是⋯⋯」

「我們這群人有誰看起來會修鐘的樣子嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯凜月ちゃん說不定會啊？不是說真緒ちゃん在訓練他做家事嗎？」

「くまくん能不能持續超過一個星期都不知道，你還期待他學會修家電嗎⋯⋯」泉說到一半，猛然轉頭看向嵐，「等等，所以那小子會修家電？」

「真緒ちゃん嗎？他會喔。高中的時候人家就看過他修飲水機。」

「飲水機？！」

「平常計算機什麼的有小故障，也是唰唰唰的修好。真的是非常靈巧的孩子呢。」

「這已經超出一般所謂靈巧的範圍了吧⋯⋯有點噁⋯⋯」

「畢竟是一直照顧凜月ちゃん的人嘛。」

「是把くまくん寵壞的人吧。」

 

泉把鐘翻來覆去的看了半天，嵐在一旁歪頭望著，看不出泉到底是在看些什麼。「手指好好看」、「這個鐘果然很配泉ちゃん」之類不著邊際的感想像肥皂泡泡一樣冒出、上升、而後破裂消失，安靜的房間裡只聽得見兩人的呼吸聲、泉的指甲偶爾碰撞到電子鐘表面的聲音、還有加濕器低頻且微弱的運轉聲。

於是當泉把電子鐘放回床頭櫃的時候，那「叩」的一聲，讓嵐像是從夢中驚醒似的，差點沒從床邊跳起來。

「保固期間過了嗎？」

「嗯？喔，保固……要看看。原本的盒子應該在儲藏室裡。」

「那之後再找吧，該睡了。明天應該是我比較早出門吧？」

「我也一起出門。要回家拿個東西。」

「喔……回家啊。」

 

泉沒有再說些什麼，默默的走到床的另一側。過了一會，嵐聽見手機鬧鐘app的設定聲。泉慣用的app一直沒有換過，因此嵐不用轉頭都知道泉現在在設定哪個項目。他伸出手摸了摸回到原本位置的電子鐘。鐘面顯示的時間依然停滯，但比起方才空蕩蕩的床頭櫃，此刻這幅見慣了的景象，令他有一點點的安心。那種安心感像是甫結成的冰面，薄而脆弱、一敲即裂，但若不去觸碰，便能在放眼望去的範圍內維持住寧靜與晶瑩。

只要外表美麗，並且不發出嘈雜的聲響，就算有其他洶湧無法言說的「什麼」被隱藏起來，那也沒有關係。

即使是從來沒有作為鬧鐘使用過的電子鐘，只要能有固定的位置，就也會有其意義。

總是能找出什麼意義來的。

 

嵐默默的把手放在鐘上，又有些出神。

結果讓他回過神來的，又是「叩」的一聲。

不知道什麼時候，泉已經調好了手機的鬧鐘、把手機放在床邊的固定位置上、連人都已經躺平蓋好被子了。

「我要關燈了。」

伴隨著泉的這句宣言，寢室的大燈立刻熄滅了－－房內照明的遙控器一直都放在泉那一側的床邊桌上。嵐在床頭燈微微的光亮之中收回手，用過去數百個日子都用過的方式把自己塞進被窩裡，讓棉被蓋過肩膀，然後注視著床頭燈的光亮消失的一瞬間。

接下來也都是習慣的再現：一小段時間的等待，計時方式通常是呼吸的次數，或者眼睛習慣黑暗的時間。未曾有過約定、卻已然俗成的片刻之後，嵐會出聲呼喚。

 

「泉ちゃん。」

「嗯？」

「晚安。」

「晚安。」

 

「他們」的一天就能夠平靜的劃下句點。連電子鐘映在棉被上的光線都一如往常。

別去計較正確與否，便完全沒有問題。

**Author's Note:**

> 測試一下怎麼貼。


End file.
